


Pálení čarodějnic

by KalamityJane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beltane, M/M, Magic, PWP
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalamityJane/pseuds/KalamityJane
Summary: Povídka pro Beltainovou výzvu ve skupině OpenSlash. Beltain, nebo-li naše pálení čarodějnic, je svátek připadající na předvečer prvního máje.V povídce vystupují Aron a Nathaniel, což jsou postavy, se kterými trávím poslední dobou spoustu volného i nevolného času při psaní něčeho, z čeho by teď už mohla být novela, ale já doufám, že to společně dotáhneme na fantasy román.Myslím, že se povídka dá číst i zcela samostatně, nejzásadnější informace jsem se snažila trochu rozvést, ale pokud chcete být víc v obraze, mrkněte na poznámku na konci textu.
Relationships: Aron - Relationship, Nathaniel - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Pálení čarodějnic

Sedíme na lavičce v Hyde parku. Aron vytáhne z krabičky cigaretu a lusknutím si ji připálí. Slastně potáhne a po chvíli vydechne neúměrně velký oblak dehtového kouře. Svou cigaretu mi nabídne a já si ji vezmu do prstů. Nekouřím, kdyby vás to zajímalo, ale Aronovi je těžké něco odmítnout. Spíš tak z nostalgie si od něj cígo vezmu.

„Víš, že existují země, kde dodnes oslavují Beltain?“ zeptám se ho s pohledem upřeným na žhnoucí konec.

„Co si pod tím mám představit?“ ušklíbne se pobaveně a pak se mi vysměje, když konečně potáhnu a rozkašlu se jako školák.

„Původně to byl svátek oslavující jaro, příchod světla, život a růst. Slavil se zpěvem, tancem a zapalováním ohňů.“

„Původně? Takže co z něj zbylo?“

„No, vlastně nic moc. Jen ty ohně, procesy s čarodějnicemi a jejich upalování.“

„A to se vzalo kde?“

„Ještě sis nevšiml, že za všechno můžou čarodějnice?" ušklíbnu se na něj. „Zmrzly nakvetené ovocné stromy? Bum, čarodějnice. Moc sucho? Čarodějnice. Moc dešťů? Čarodějnice… Řešení? Upálit všechny čarodějnice.“

„A co čarodějové?“ povytáhne Aron obočí.

„Říkám čarodějnice. Viděl snad někdy někdo nějakého čaroděje?“

Rozesměje se. „Ovšemže ne,“ řekne pak vážně, což je absurdní, protože už nějaký ten pátek jsme oba čarodějové. Já ještě o něco dýl než Aron. Docela mi tyhle naše promluvy chyběly, ale od té doby, co se přidal k MIWitch, což je slangový název pro tajnou složku informační služby sestávající jen z čarodějů, jsme spolu moc nemluvili. Není to tak dávno, co se mě pokusil zabít. Ale na jeho obranu – musel jsem mu dost pít krev, když jsem se snažil bránit splnění jeho úkolu, kterým bylo zabít apatykáře, co si přivydělával vařením ne tak úplně legálních lektvarů.

„Proč už se neslaví tady?“ zeptá se.

„Znáš to. Asi nebylo zrovna korektní oslavovat upalování výhradně žen. Ale zjevně je v Evropě ještě dost států, co to mají u prdele.“

„Ty, Nathane…“ docela mě překvapí. Když jsme spolu mluvili naposled, byl jsem pro něj výhradně Nathaniel. Rád bych věděl, proč došlo na změnu, a hlavně proč mě to tak překvapilo. „… asi je docela chápu. Občas mám chuť nějakou tu čarodějnici upálit,“ přizná.

„Nějakou konkrétní?“

„Jo. Jednu velmi konkrétní,“ zavrčí a nedopalek zašlape do země a dost možná si přitom představuje onu zmíněnou čarodějku. Protože říkat čarodějnici, taky není korektní.

„A co ti vlastně brání?“ zazubím se na něj, protože Aronovým živlem je oheň. Neměl by pro něj být problém někoho nechat shořet jako sirku, pokud pomineme morální zásady a fakt, že to byla nepochybně jeho nadřízená.

„Ha, vole, ha.“

„Jak myslíš,“ pokrčím rameny a s díky odmítnu další cigaretu, co mi nabízí z krabičky. Pokrčí rameny a sám si jednu připálí.

„Jsi nervózní?“ zajímá mě důvod a taky kolik krabiček za den stáhne.

„Ne, jsem nasranej,“ přizná. „A normálně mám jednu krabičku tak na týden. Když nejdeme chlastat, to je pak horší.“

„Kdo tě sere?“

„Momentálně asi celej svět. Tyhle debilní mise, ta čúza, co tomu velí, ty a taky dost štvu sám na sebe.“

Jo, to zní dost jako celej svět, ale nechám si ten poznatek pro sebe. „Co jsem ti provedl?“ ohradím se.

„To neřeš,“ zavrtí hlavou, a tak to neřeším. Lehký vánek mi foukne další várku otráveného kouře přímo do obličeje.

„Tos udělal schválně,“ obviním ho.

Pokrčí rameny, ale pichlavě se uculuje.

Nechám sedací část lavičky pod jeho ctěným pozadím zmizet a bavím se tím, jak se válí na zemi a nadává jako jorkšír schovaný za plotem. Jakmile se postaví, všimnu si sotva znatelného cuknutí jeho levé ruky. Přišla mu pohotovostní zpráva, což je zřejmé i z toho, jak se zamračí, když čte vzkaz vepsaný do dlaně.

„Budu muset jít,“ oznámí mi suše a v další vteřině je pryč. Rozhlédnu se a vrátím lavičku do původního stavu. Dojdu k nejbližšímu stromu a s jeho pomocí projdu přímo do své ložnice.

Nemůžu to setkání dostat z hlavy ještě celé odpoledne, mám hodně o čem přemýšlet. Ani mě nepřekvapuje, že Aron není s prací pro MIWitch spokojený, tušil jsem od začátku, že pro něj taková práce nebude to pravé, a možná jsem mu ji tenkrát měl přece jen rozmluvit. Trval jsem na tom, že to musí být jeho rozhodnutí. Možná proto, že jsem nechtěl, aby mi později něco vyčítal. Jenomže můj plán moc nevyšel, protože od té doby vyčítám sám sobě, že jsem něco neudělal.

Taky jsem si nemohl nevšimnout, že Aron dospěl v samostatného, schopného a sebevědomého muže, což se od sedmnáctiletého lehkovážného ucha, jakým byl, když se naše cesty rozdělily, dost lišilo. Zmizela mezi námi bariéra, která nás tehdy dělila, ale vytanulo jich mnoho dalších. Každopádně si uvědomuju, že mi chybí mít ho v životě, a doufám, že se zase brzy uvidíme.

Vidíme se dřív než brzy. Hned druhý den na Trafalgaru, na schodech před Národní galerií. Celé dopoledne mě to na to místo táhlo. Nechtěl jsem moc přemýšlet proč, ale faktem bylo, že tahle frekventovaná místa Aron kdysi zbožňoval. Cizinci, turisti a anonymní davy ho fascinovali, dokázal sedět hodiny a jen je pozorovat. Nikdy mi neřekl proč, ale já se taky nikdy nezeptal.

„Ahoj,“ sednu si vedle něj.

Usměje se, i když se na mě nepodívá. Zrovna pozoruje skupinu studentů fotících se u lvů ve všech možných kombinacích a ze všech možných úhlů. Smějou se a vymýšlejí témata a pózy pro své fotky a možná právě tohle je to, co Arona tolik přitahuje – život v jeho bezstarostnosti a pohodě, protože po památkách nechodíte, když máte starosti, když se chcete s někým hádat nebo rozejít, ale abyste se bavili a možná poučili. Je to místo plné magie, ale jiné, než jakou ovládáme my dva a další čarodějové a čarodějky.

Možná je nejvyšší čas se zeptat.

„Co tě sem tak táhne?“

Teď se na mě podívá. Ale radši bych se bez toho obešel, protože na mě kouká dost nechápavě. Jako by mi odpověď měla být zcela zřejmá.

„Ta živá energie. Cizí lidi mě dobíjejí. Nemusím s nimi mluvit, zajímat se o ně, jen je pozoruju a je to tak zvláštní. Přemýšlím nad jejich příběhem. Odkud jsou? Kam jdou? Kým jsou?“

Napadlo mě, jestli tak přemýšlí o tom, zda by někdo z nich mohl být jeho otcem, ale neseberu odvahu tuhle otázku položit. Otec jeho matku opustil, ještě dřív než se Aron vůbec narodil. Nikdy nechtěl dítě a nikdy se o svého syna nezajímal, a to každý kluk nese špatně…

„Vždycky mě najdeš,“ obviní mě po chvíli s povytaženým obočím.

„Byla to moje práce dost dlouho na to, abych se to naučil,“ vrátím mu.

„Jak to děláš?“

„Jak se ti dařilo vždycky mi zmizet pod nosem?“

Zase ten úsměv. Pochopím, že se odpovědi nedočkám, ale stejně ji tuším, tak mi to ani nevadí. Pocítím slabé bariérové kouzlo, které zabrání tomu, aby kdokoliv bez magického nadání spatřil kouzlo, a je mi jasné, k čemu se Aron chystá. Ani nemrknu a je zase pryč.

S úšklebkem potřesu hlavou, vstanu, otřepu si kalhoty a vyrazím přes náměstí na metro. Tentokrát ho nechám čekat, ať už se poděl kamkoliv, a vydám se domů.

Dostane mě, protože čeká opřený o plot mého domu. Domu, do kterého jsem se přestěhoval až poté, co se Aron přidal k MIWitch a já kvůli tomu přišel o práci pro jeho mámu.

„Jak víš, kde bydlím?“ zabručím. Ani ne tak kvůli tomu, že to ví, jako spíš kvůli tomu vítězoslavnému úšklebku, protože moc dobře ví, že tentokrát jsem se snažil ho nenajít.

„Máme na tebe celou složku,“ říká to jako vtip, ale taky jsem pro MIWitch pracoval dost dlouho na to, abych to bral jako upřímné varování.

Pozvu ho dál. Aron přijme a pochválí mi dům. Myslím, že to říká jen ze zdvořilosti, protože od té doby, co jsem ho koupil, jsem tu v podstatě na nic nesáhl. Dost možná jsou na lednici ještě fotky předchozích majitelů…

Vejdeme do kuchyně, letmo kouknu na lednici – žádné fotky, a Aron se opře o linku a se založenýma rukama pozoruje, jak v litrovém french pressu připravuju čaj. No co, na konvičky jsem si nikdy nepotrpěl. Na druhou stranu čaj ze sáčku, to mi vážně připadá jako vandalismus.

„Nathane…“ začne podezřele vážně, a tak se na něj otočím. Čaj se stejně potřebuje louhovat. „Co by se stalo, kdybych kontrakt s MIWitch ukončil dřív?“

Přemýšlím o tom. „Vím o jednom, co to zkusil. Už jsme o něm nikdo neslyšeli. Popravdě řečeno nevím, jestli si ho podali v rámci struktury nebo jestli jsou tyhle magické kontrakty ošetřené ještě nějak jinak, ale prosím tě, nezkoušej to.“

„Je to ještě devět let…“ hlesne v nepříjemném uvědomění.

Přikývnu.

Kouká na mě, jako by doufal, že dodám něco dalšího, že mu řeknu, jak se z kontraktu vyvléct, ale pokud nějaká možnost je, já ji neznám. Nemůžu ten pohled ustát.

„Omlouvám se, že jsem na tebe víc nenaléhal. Že jsem ti neřekl, co tě čeká, a jak hrozné to bude,“ vychrlím, dřív než mě opustí odhodlání ze sebe tohle všechno dostat.

Aron se zatvrdí. „Ale tys mi všechno tohle řekl, a já neposlouchal. Ani jednou mě nenapadlo, že by cokoliv z toho, v jakých jsem sračkách, byla tvoje vina,“ rozčiluje se.

Naliju nám čaj a jeden šálek mu podám. Naše prsty se dotknou. Rychle ustoupím, i když mám neodbytný pocit, že to udělal schválně.

„Dobře. I tak si to vyčítám.“

„Nemusíš. Vážně ne. Já ti to nevyčítám,“ ujišťuje mě.

Trochu se uvolním, ale i tak je mi všechno líto za něj. Ocitl se v úplně stejné situaci jako já před několika lety.

„Co by ti šéfová řekla na to, že se paktuješ s nepřítelem?“ popíchnu ho, abych odlehčil nepříjemné dusno.

Zafunguje to. Aron se vytasí s tím svým typickým úšklebkem. „No já doufám, že by jí to způsobilo přinejmenším infarkt.“

Nevím, proč pořád postáváme v kuchyni, ale kuchyň vždycky byla naším místem. Když já chystal kávu nebo čaj, Aron seděl na baru a vykládal mi o škole a všem možném. Později si mou kuchyň přivlastnil, chystal jídlo a místo na baru jsem zaujal já a zase poslouchal jeho povídání. Doma neměl, s kým by si popovídal. Matka trávila veškerý volný čas, u jakéhokoliv přítele to zrovna měla, a dospívajícího syna nechávala napospas prázdnému domu, případně mně.

„Taky jsem si vyhledal něco o Beltainu,“ vytáhne mě Aron ze vzpomínek a tón jeho hlasu mě polechtá na zátylku; tuším, že něco kuje.

„A co ses dozvěděl?“ pobídnu ho, když zjevně čeká na nějakou reakci.

„Že se kromě ohňů slavil taky, obětními rituály a nezávazným sexem,“ dopoví a já se poprskám čajem. Vždycky jsme spolu mluvili o spoustě věcí. Sex ale nebyl žádná z nich. Zastihl mě dost nepřipraveného a teď se míní potrhat smíchy.

Praštím ho do ramene.

„Tak promiň. Psali to tam,“ pokrčí rameny a vyzývavě si mě prohlíží. A mně začíná docházet, že jsem možná byl pár let úplně, ale úplně mimo.

Faktem ale taky je, že čarodějnické svátky jsou čtyři a jejich data nejsou náhodná. Jsou to období, kdy je magie nejsilnější, a všichni to vnímáme. A Beltain, druhý z nich, připadá právě na dnešek. Magie sama o sobě je podobná té energii, kterou jsme pozorovali na Trafalgaru, ale niternější. Vychází z nás samých a teď, jak narůstá její moc, je přitahována sobě podobnými energiemi. Aron je velmi mocný čaroděj a mě to k němu táhne od okamžiku, co se jeho magie projevila. Jenom jsem si to nikdy nechtěl přiznat.

A teď, nejenže si to připouštím, ale poprvé mě napadá také možnost, že by to mohlo být dokonce i oboustranné.

Je jen jeden způsob, jak to zjistit. Zcela se uvolním, vyčistím svou mysl a nechám jednat své smysly a instinkt. Vyšlu k Aronovi magický impuls, takový, co obvykle používáme, když pátráme po cizí magii v okolí. Funguje to podobně jako netopýří ultrazvuk, ale tenhle upozorňuje jen na magické překážky a zdroje.

Aron ho neodrazí. Líně jej pohltí a já ve slabé ozvěně pocítím prolnutí s jeho planoucí magií. Aron ovládá oheň a vzduch, mým živlem je země. A do téhle chvíle jsem netušil, jak se můžou doplňovat.

Aron se mírně usmívá a povzbudivě přikývne. Vnímal to taky. Ne že bych se ve svém věku nějak ostýchal, ale stejně ho nechám udělat první krok. Myslím, že si pořád nejsem jistý, jestli si to všechno nevykládám špatně.

Pochopí a odloží svůj čaj. Přistoupí ke mně, pomalu, jako by se chystal lapit draka, což je ironie, protože z nás dvou je Aron ten, kdo se dokáže proměnit v draka. Celou dobu se mi dívá zpříma do očí, až z něj nesmyslně znervózním. Z prstů vezme i můj šálek a nechá ho levitovat na linku za sebou. Ani se tím směrem nedívá, přesto hrnek elegantně přistane.

Dál už je mi čaj zcela ukradený. Aron stojí přímo přede mnou, a i když je pořád nižší než já, jsem si jistý, že se za ty tři roky, co jsme se neviděli, vytáhl do výšky. I jeho postava je teď svalnatější, což je po takovém intenzivním výcviku, jaký absolvoval, zcela logické. Jeho prsty zůstaly uvolněně viset v mé dlani, i když jsem ji spustil podél těla, a palcem mě pomalu hladí v kroužcích po hřbetu ruky. Vyčkávavě mě pozoruje, jako by tím říkal: Co uděláš?

Nespěchám. Neviděli jsme se příliš dlouho a pořád si ani nejsem jistý, že je to skutečné. Nechám znovu sklouznout magický impuls jeho směrem a Aronův úsměv se rozšíří. Potom mě napodobí, splete kouzlo z ohně a vzduchu a nechá mě ho pocítit. Není to žádná konkrétní forma, jen čistá práce s magií. Sotva se mě ta jeho dotkne, natáhnu se k ní jako po kapce vody po týdenním putování pouští. Chci víc, chci ho vnímat víc.

Stisknu jeho ruku ve své a Aron se ke mně natáhne. Zároveň pocítím další zavlnění jeho magie a to je poslední kapka. Víc možností utéct už mu nedám a skloním se k němu. Pomalu ho políbím a pořád čekám, že teď, teď už přece musí utéct, vysmát se mi nebo se se znechucením odtáhnout. Ale nic z toho se nestane. Aron se do polibku zapojí se stejnou opatrností jako já. Zavřu oči, chci ho poznat i dalšími smysly. Chci ho ochutnat, dotýkat se ho, a vnímat jeho magii.

Aronovy rty jsou horké a poddajné, a rychle ztrácí trpělivost. Pootevře ústa a špičkou jazyka se otře o mé rty. Chutná po zeleném čaji a mátě nebo mentolu. Naléhavě do polibku zapojí jazyk, a když se proplete s mým, tlumeně zasténá. Poslední zbytky mého sebeovládání tak vezmou za své. Obejmu ho kolem pasu, otočím nás a přitlačím Arona zády ke kuchyňské lince. Spokojeně se ušklíbne, jako by konečně dostal, co chtěl, a znovu se hladově natáhne po mých ústech. Jeho sotva jednodenní strniště mě zaškrábe na tváři. Zasměju se, lechtá to. Polibek se znovu prohloubí a jeho ruce mi hladově bloudí po zádech a bocích a i já zkoumám jeho tělo a užívám si, že ho můžu svírat v náručí. Musím ho studit, protože oproti mně doslova hoří, ale vůbec si nestěžuje. Prohýbá se v zádech, tiskne se ke mně a doteky mi hojně oplácí.

Čím jsem si tohle proboha zasloužil? napadne mě, ale teď není nejlepší čas věnovat se takovým myšlenkám. Zaplaším ji a věnuju se Aronovi s péčí, jakou si zaslouží. Zatahá mě za lem trika. Poslušně zvednu ruce, aby mi ho mohl přetáhnout přes hlavu. Jakmile přesně to udělá, znovu se na mě hladově vrhne. Líbá mě na krku a pod klíční kostí a je to šíleně vzrušující. Zvrátím hlavu dozadu a jen si užívám jeho doteky a polibky. Ne příliš jemně mě kousne do bradavky, což ze mě vyloudí nesouhlasné syknutí, ale zároveň mnou projede vlna vzrušení. Zasměje se mi do kůže na prsou, a tak si ho za bradu přitáhnu znovu ke rtům. Toužím po něm, jako už dlouho po nikom ne. Zbavím ho trika a oplácím mu předchozí pozornost. Jeho tělo doslova hoří, sálá z něj plamenné horko a nejradši bych se k němu přitiskl a už nikdy neodtáhl, jen abych o tenhle pocit tepla nepřišel. Aron voní jako les. Svěží zemitá vůně jehličí a květů černého bezu mě přivádí k šílenství. Nechám své rty klouzat po jeho krku a mezitím se opájím tou kombinací vůní, tolik přitažlivou pro někoho, kdo je spojený se zemí na intuitivní úrovni.

Aron se mi odevzdává, natáčí krk a sténá mi do ramene. Pořád mě přitom hladí po zádech a je dokonalý.

„Jsi nádherný,“ zašeptám mu pod ucho a stisknu mezi zuby jeho lalůček. Zachvěje se a pak se vyhoupne na pracovní desku, takže jsme ve stejné rovině. Zároveň dá nohy od sebe, přitáhne si mě blíž a nohama mě obejme. Rozepne mi pásek a vytáhne jej z kalhot. Odtáhnu se od něj, jen tak, abych viděl, co zamýšlí. Přeloží ho napůl a s hravým úsměvem mi s ním přejede po hrudníku a po břiše. Pohyb kopíruje očima a když páskem sklouzne do klína, skousne si ret. Provokuje mě, ale ani nemusí. Dal bych mu v tu chvíli cokoliv by si zamanul. Tají se mi dech, když pásek znovu změní směr a tentokrát s ním zabloudí do svého klína a nakonec ho nechá volně položený přes své stehno. Nedokážu odtrhnout pohled za nic na světě a začínám si být jistý, že tenhle kluk bude moje smrt.

Mírně mě odtlačí. Zaprotestuju nesouhlasným zamručením, protože jestli chce přestat teď, tak budu docela mrzutý. Ale má jiné plány, odloží pásek vedle, seskočí z linky a rukama sklouzne po mých bocích, a jak míří stále níž, klesá zároveň na kolena. Uvolní knoflík tmavých riflí a stáhne je níž. Vzhlédne ke mně s otázkou. Měl jsem za to, že chce souhlas s tím, že může pokračovat, a tak přikývnu a prsty jedné ruky mu zapletu do jemných světlých vlasů. Aron přivře oči jako kocour, když spokojeně vrní, a tváří se mi otře o boxerky. Vzrušuje mě to, pokud to tedy ještě víc jde, ale tím nekončí. Olízne mě přes tenkou látku a spokojeně zamručí. Můj pták sebou cukne, i na něj už je to moc. A když mě úplně lehce kousne, málem se z toho šíleného napětí udělám.

„Ložnice,“ zavrčím na něj a nechápu, že už tam dávno nejsme. Ale upřímně řečeno, mozek není zrovna tím, kdo by měl momentálně hlavní slovo.

Na neustlanou postel se poskládáme stále propletení v polibcích a dotycích ale už kompletně bez oblečení. Ležíme na bocích a Aron se povytáhne výš. Naše erekce se o sebe otírají a Aron znovu zapojí do hry magii. Vyšle jí ke mně mnohem víc, nechá ji okolo nás tančit, a i když se mi už špatně soustředí, nechám i já své magii volnější pole působnosti. Poznáváme se magií, stejně jako doteky. S touhou pamatovat si, seznámit se a dát něco víc se prolínají a ochutnávají.

A pak přijde další žádost, slabé zachvění, kterým se mi snaží přiblížit ještě víc, proniknout až ke mně, až k samému jádru mé magie. A tehdy zaváhám. Tohle je pro mě poměrně bezprecedentní. Ne že bych nespal s jinými čaroději, ale obvykle do toho, no, netaháme magii. A nechat někoho jen tak napojit se na vlastní magii – to se prostě nedělá. Vlastně jsem ani netušil, že je něco takového možné.

Stáhnu se.

„Hranicí je jen naše fantazie,“ zašeptá mi Aron do ucha má vlastní slova, jako by přesně věděl, na co myslím, ale svou magii ovládne zpět pod kontrolu a už se znovu nepokusí, o cokoliv se to snažil.

Pořád se ale cítím, jako bych byl pod vlivem, jenom netuším čeho. Ležím na břiše a ani nevím, kdy se to stalo. Není to nátlakové kouzlo ani alkohol, zkrátka je všeho tak nějak moc. Aron mi rukama přejíždí po zádech a občas sklouzne až na zadek. Používá uvolňující masérské pohyby a zároveň se o mě jemně otírá svou magií, kterou teď nechává líně proudit kolem nás. Občas se skloní a políbí mě za krk nebo na záda, všechno pomalu a s citem, jako by věřil, že máme všechen čas světa jen pro sebe. Marně přemýšlím, kam se poděla jeho předchozí netrpělivost, ale nestěžuju si, je to moc příjemné. Tlumeně sténám do polštáře a teď jsem to já, kdo začíná být netrpělivý. Vůbec to ale nebere v potaz, moc dobře vidí, co se mnou dělá, a neskonale si to užívá. Posune se ještě níž, rukama mi masíruje půlky a líbá mě na bedrech. Posune mi nohu dál, jenom naznačí, a já ji pokrčím a usnadním mu tak přístup.

Když mi jazykem začne dráždit anální otvor, už nesténám tlumeně, ale poměrně nahlas a nejspíš to zahrnuje i pár sprostých slov, protože mě Aron s jistou dávkou sarkasmu napomene:

„Těmihle ústy líbáš svou matku?“

„A ty?“ oplatím mu, protože to on má obličej pořád zabořený, no, víte kde...

Upřímně se rozesměje a vzdá to se mnou. Zalehne mě a další polibky, které mi věnuje, jsou umístěné na krk a ramena. Otírá se přitom klínem o můj zadek a znovu mě tak přivádí k šílenství. Dráždí mě, a když už to nemůžu vydržet, vytáhnu pokrčenou nohu ještě výš a vyklenu se proti němu. Otírám se o něj a tentokrát už nezaváhám. Nechám své magické bariéry rozplynout a dovolím mu všechno. 

Ani mě nepřekvapí, jak hladově se po něm má magie natáhne, jak ho přivítá, protože ho šíleně chci. Překvapí mě, že si nevezme skoro nic z toho, co mu nabízím. Jenom mě obejme svou magií, nechá mě pocítit svou plnou sílu. Je to tak opojný pocit, že se v něm ztrácím. Je to, jako by se mě dotýkal na všech částech těla naráz, jako by mě všude hladil a dráždil. A když se k tomu přidají i jeho ruce a skutečné dráždění, už zase sténám do polštáře a vůbec se nepoznávám. Proniká do mě prsty, roztahuje mě a pořád přitom kontroluje mé reakce. Nevím, kde tolik ovládání bere, já ho teda nemám. Nezmůžu se už na nic jiného než na hlasité vzdychání. Aron nevypadá, že by mu to vadilo. Dál mě zahrnuje pozorností a je možná až zbytečně opatrný.

„Pojď ke mně,“ zašeptá mi do ucha. Nejspíš chce, abych se vytáhl na všechny čtyři, ale tu polohu nesnáším. Přetočím se na záda a pokrčím nohy. Aron se usmívá a skloní se ke mně, aby mě políbil. Přitáhnu ho k sobě a pevně ho sevřu v objetí.

„Trápíš mě,“ postěžuju si šeptem.

„Mám přestat?“ zeptá se s hranou obavou.

„Opovaž se,“ zavrčím a kousnu ho do rtu. Zase zasměje tím svým čistým, bezstarostným smíchem.

Vymaní se mi a sklouzne dolů. Zdá se, že ho moje břicho obzvlášť fascinuje. Na důkaz mé domněnky mě začne líbat od pupíku dolů, až ke kořenu penisu. Když neudržím další zasténání, obkrouží ho jazykem kolem dokola, ale dává si zatracený pozor, aby se penisu vůbec nedotkl. Zavrčím na něj. Nemusím mít otevřené oči, abych viděl další spokojený, samolibý úšklebek.

„Co bys chtěl?“ dobírá si mě, protože musí vidět, že se sotva držím. Nejspíš se celý třesu, cítím se přehlcený vjemy a pocity, a jestli si mě okamžitě nevezme, tak ho asi zabiju.

„Tak dělej, nejsem z cukru,“ zavrčím na něj důrazněji.

„Ptám se tě, co bys chtěl,“ olízne špičku, ale hned se zase stáhne zpátky do slabin, kam vkládá líné polibky.

„Chceš písemný pozvání?“ odseknu.

„Já to vydržím klidně do rána, dokud to neřekneš.“

„Nevěřím,“ spíš zasténám, než cokoliv jiného, protože si právě tenhle okamžik vybere k tomu, aby mě stiskl v dlani.

„No tak…“ dostal mě, tolik trpělivosti v sobě nemám, „prosím, Arone.“

Nevím, které z těch slov ho tak sejmulo, každopádně se po mně lačně vrhne a vezme mě do úst skoro celého. Jenomže mně nechybí moc, ale nechci se udělat, teď ještě ne.

„Vezmi si mě, prosím,“ zaškemrám a odtáhnu se. Aron zkontroluje můj pohled – pokud hledá nesouhlas nebo váhání, tak má vážně smůlu. Chci ho. Fakt sakra moc.

„Máš…?“ rozhlédne se.

Natáhnu se do nočního stolku a mrsknu po něm lubrikant a kondomy a v tu chvíli je mi úplně jedno, co z toho si vybere.

Vybere si obojí, a zatímco nanáší lubrikant, pošle ke mně zase trochu své magie. Nechávám se jí konejšit, zvolna se prolíná s mou magickou energií a tahle směs nás oba obklopuje jako nejpřirozenější ochranný štít.

„Fascinující,“ zamumlám.

„Já vím,“ skloní se ke mně Aron a políbí mě. „Vůbec nevíš…“ nedokončí myšlenku, ale mě zrovna zajímá, co měl na jazyku.

„Hm?“ pobídnu ho, aby pokračoval.

„Vůbec nevíš, jak dlouho jsem po tomhle toužil.“

Má pravdu. To nevím. Do dnešního dne mě ani nenapadlo, že by mohl mít zájem.

„Omlouvám se,“ řeknu upřímně. Ani nevím, za co konkrétně se mu omlouvám, Ale zdá se to správné.

Zavrtí hlavou a vtiskne mi další polibek. „To nemusíš,“ zašeptá a pak mě znovu vezme do úst, ale když protestně zavrčím, zasměje se a konečně do mě začne pomalu pronikat. Nejdřív se o mě otře špičkou svého penisu, ale taky už nedokáže odolávat dlouho. Unikne mu zasténání, i když ve mně ještě není vůbec celou délkou. Netuším, co se mnou provedl, ale zbožňuju každou vteřinu, kdy je ve mně. Nepříjemný pocit rychle pomine a zůstává jen sžíravá touha. Zastaví se a natáhne se pro další polibek, jako by se jich nemohl nabažit.

Nechává mi čas zvyknout si, ale já teď potřebuju úplně něco jinýho.

„Nejsem z cukru,“ zavrčím na něj s nově narůstající netrpělivostí.

Zasměje se. „Jo, to už jsi říkal." Ale pak se opatrně odtáhne a pomalu pronikne zpátky. Když neprotestuju a naopak zasténám, konečně se uvolní. Zopakuje pár dalších dlouhých, táhlých pohybů, proložených několika polibky, a když proti němu přirazím, ztratí kontrolu. Na tohle jsem celou dobu čekal, a přesto je to pohled k nezaplacení. Jeho oči jsou zastřené vzrušením, s každým přírazem ztěžka oddechuje, a hlavně se na mě dívá, jako by se bál, že uteču nebo jako by nikdy nemohl mít dost a já se v tom pocitu utápím. Vzrušení mě pomalu přemáhá, a i Aron se zdá blízko. Když mě stiskne v dlani a párkrát přejede po celé délce mého penisu, už nemám šanci vydržet a Aron mě velmi brzo následuje. Magie kolem nás najednou pulzuje ve velmi divokých a nepoddajných vlnách a je to nepopsatelný.

Mně nezbývá energie na nic. Jen ležím a snažím se trochu vzpamatovat. Aron je na tom dost podobně. Vyklouzne ze mě, zbaví se kondomu a svalí se vedle mě. Hlavu si položí na moje rameno a během pár vteřin oba spíme.

Vzbudí mě, když se probere a hledá koupelnu. Zamručím a nasměruju ho. V pokoji je tma, nahmatám budík a rozsvítím ho. Půl dvanácté. Aron se vrátí a přešlápne na místě.

„Jestli nechceš, nemusíš odcházet,“ ujistím ho. Vypadá, že je rád. Zamířím taky do koupelny a dám si i sprchu. Konečně si připadám zas trochu při vědomí. Cítím se překvapivě plný energie, skutečně jako by moje magie nějak posílila. A pak se mi do mysli začne vkrádat nepříjemná myšlenka – bylo tohle skutečné? Ze vzájemné touhy, nebo jsme se ocitli pod vlivem svátku magie? Zamračím se na sebe do zrcadla, protože si nejsem vůbec jistý, že chci znát odpověď.

Aron sebral deku ze země, leží na zádech, jednu ruku za hlavou, po pas ležérně přikrytý. Zdá se, že také přemýšlí.

Už dlouho jsem tu neměl návštěvu přes noc, jinak bych mě napadlo pořídit si druhou deku. Aron se posune, abych se vešel za ním, a sotva se přikryju, zase se ke mně přitiskne. Nejspíš tedy nemá stejné podezření – tedy že jsme se stali obětí nějakých primitivních magických pudů.

Přesto mu o své domněnce řeknu. Podívá se na mě dost překvapeně.

„Tobě se tohle stává pravidelně? Ty svátky jsou čtyři v roce,“ připomene mi a já se okamžitě zarazím. Možná párkrát se mi něco podobného stalo, že jsem najednou cítil touhu k někomu, kdo mě jinak moc nepřitahoval, a když nad tím zpětně přemýšlím, skutečně to mohlo být okolo svátků magie.

Ale nikdy to nebylo takovéhle. Propojení magií jsem s nikým jiným nezažil, vlastně u některých z nich ani netuším, jaký živel ovládali. Docela se teď stydím, že mě to vůbec napadlo.

„Ne, máš pravdu, to je nesmysl,“ přiznám.

Nepodívá se na mě, ale cítím, že se napjal. „Lituješ toho?“ zeptá se.

„Ovšemže ne,“ ujistím ho. „Moc jsem si to užil,“ dodám, a vtisknu mu polibek do vlasů.

„Nic lepšího jsem nezažil,“ pípne stydlivě, což je v šíleném kontrastu s tím, jak sebevědomě se před pár hodinami choval. „Děkuju,“ dodá.

Plesknu ho přes ruku. „Ne,“ zabručím. Za takový věci se prostě neděkuje.

„No, ale každopádně je tohle o dost lepší tradice než upalování čarodějnic,“ změním radši téma.

Aron mi dá za pravdu. „Dobře, tenhle rok z toho šéfová ještě vyvázne,“ zazubí se na mě.

„Připomenu jí, že mi dluží za život.“

„Zkus to,“ vysměje se mi Aron.

„Radši ne,“ připustím a dál si povídáme. O práci, o letech, kdy jsme se neviděli, o radostech a problémech. A jsem moc spokojený, protože mi tohle všechno šíleně chybělo.

**Author's Note:**

> Jejich příběh začal, když Aronova matka najala Nathaniela jako osobního řidiče/ochranku pro svého syna. V okamžiku, kdy se u Arona poprvé projeví magie, Nathan pochopí, že to je pravý důvod, proč byl zaměstnán - sám je totiž čaroděj. Na nějakou dobu se jejich cesty rozdělily, protože Aron přijal stipendium a nastoupil k výcviku u MIW - tajné jednotky složené z čarodějů. Nathan mezitím začal pracovat jako hlídač v bance a přidal se ke Stínům - organizaci, která mapuje, neschvaluje a sabotuje akce MIW.
> 
> V knize jsem právě v té části, kde se po odloučení oba znovu setkávají, takže následující povídka vám přiblíží, jak by to jejich setkání mohlo vypadat. Do knihy se ale pravděpodobně tato verze nedostane, takže je to spíš takový alternativní příběh, nebo prostě jen fanfikce. :D


End file.
